pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lillie (anime)
Lillie is one of the main characters appearing in the Sun & Moon series. She's one of Ash's classmates. Appearance Lillie is a young girl with green eyes and long yellow hair, with two braids. She wears a large white hat, with a blue ribbon around it. She wears a white dress with transparent outlines, a pair of long socks and white shoes. Personality Lillie is a girl that loves Pokémon but is unable to touch them after moving away to another mansion with her mother and brother. Upon her return, she inexplicably was frightened of Pokémon and will either jump away or froze like a statue though some feel that she is terrified of them. Despite her fears, Lillie loves to leave food out for various Pokémon to eat. Her knowledge of Pokémon is top notch. Lillie was so scared of touching Pokémon that she had to wear a suit to ride Pokémon. She pays close attention to details, which was shown when she noticed the details in the recording tape of Rotom's and proved Kiawe's innocence. Lillie decided to take one step at a time to get over her fear of touching Pokémon. Initially, she was only comfortable with her Alolan Vuplix Snowy, but managed to touch Ash's Pikachu without hesitation later on, and even ride a Stoutland without repercussions. In SM044, Lillie is revealed to be rebellious towards her mother Lusamine upon their reunion and like Brock, she also shows her angry and disdain because of her ditzy behavior and also causes a fell out between the two and became annoyed when she keeps doting at her. Skills Though she has a problem with touching Pokémon, Lillie compensates that by learning more about them. She shows a lot of knowledge in certain topics. In addition, she also makes quality Pokémon food. Biography Before the events of Sun and Moon, Lillie was taken away by her mother Lusamine from her mansion on Melemele Island. When she came back, she seemed to lose her memory and was unable to touch any Pokémon, as she became scared of them.SM008: Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! She soon mentioned that she was originally a transfer student from another school.SM026: So Long, Sophocles! Season 20: Sun & Moon Lillie was watching over the group's Pokémon (Togedemaru, Popplio and Bounsweet), as Mallow, Sophocles and Lana were riding Tauros. Ash went over the fence, so Lillie tried to warn him about to Tauros, but was too late. Ash was trampled over the Tauros, but stated he was fine since he had Tauros back at home. Sophocles was interested how Lillie couldn't touch Pokémon; Lillie denied that, claiming she only touched Pokémon once she knew it was safe to do so. Later, Lillie watched as Ash and Kiawe dealt with Team Skull grunts.SM001: Alola to New Adventure! The next day, Lillie gave a recipe to Mallow for some Pokémon food. Mallow accepted the recipe, causing her Bounsweet to jump in happiness. Lillie was terrified by Bounsweet, even if she did claim she loved Pokémon if she liked touching them. Ash arrived and showed the Z-Ring, given to him by Tapu Koko. Lillie recalled that Tapu Koko was known to give certain gifts to others if it liked them, but it could also punish others. During Samson Oak's class, Lillie noticed the Alolan Exeggutor was much taller than one found in other regions. Ash went to check Alolan Exeggutor, though Lillie tried to warn him that Exeggutor's tail could hit him. Ash was knocked away and Lillie told him this, which made Ash question why didn't she say anything earlier. The next day, Lillie watched as Ash competed in the challenges her friends made for him. Just as Ash was to face Professor Kukui in the final challenge, the group had a meal from the recipe Lillie gave to Mallow. During the meal, Tapu Koko arrived and snatched Ash's hat. Ash went into the forest, so Lillie and others went after him. In the forest, they watched as Ash's Pikachu battled Tapu Koko, as well as Ash using the Z-Ring to activate Gigavolt Havoc. In the end, Ash decided to take on the Island Challenge, a decision Lillie supported.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! Once Ash obtained the Rotom Pokédex, Lillie was amazed by the device. Along with her friends, Lillie went with Ash, who wanted to catch some Alola Pokémon. Lillie watched as Ash's Pikachu battled Mimikyu, as well as how Team Rocket appeared to steal their Pokémon and were dragged away by a Bewear.SM003: Loading the Dex! Ash's Pikachu was hurt during his battle against Grubbin. During the battle, Grubbin emerged near Lillie, who was terrified by it and hid behind Mallow, claiming she only loved Pokémon as a topic to study. Ash and Mallow went to the Pokémon Center, while Lillie, Sophocles, Kiawe and Lana went to report to Professor Kukui what happened.SM004: First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style! Since the group was going to fishing, Lillie planned on how to touch Pokémon during fishing. Popplio went into her lap, which made Lillie terrified. Lana quickly took Popplio back and apologized. The next day, before started fishing, Lillie put on a protective suit, allowing her to sit on a Lapras. Lillie fished out a Milotic but was too terrified to catch it. Ash was sent to help her but was tackled by Milotic, while Lillie's rod's thread was cut off. Lillie also watched as Lana and Ash confronted Team Rocket and was happy Popplio managed to save the Poké Ride Lapras and Wailmer. She also agreed that Popplio was "the MVP" of the day.SM005: Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio! Lillie was with her classmates at the School. Ash spoke that a Litten stole his lunch. Lillie asked him how he would get his revenge on it and was surprised that he would catch it.SM007: That's Why the Litten is a Scamp! Before the class started, Sophocles' Togedemaru was overexcited and leapt around, nearly hitting Lillie, who was pulled by Mallow. Lillie thanked Mallow and stated she could touch Pokémon if she was really certain if it was safe. Lana reminded her she never actually touched a Pokémon at school, so Ash and Kiawe were certain she would find some courage. The class was called by Professor Kukui, who led them to Samson Oak's office. He showed them two eggs, from which one of them the class had to take care of. Lillie chose the blue egg because of its cute flowery pattern. Per Mallow's offer, Lillie went to touch the egg, but was scared when it started to move. Since Mallow had to work at her cafeteria, Ash decided to accompany Lillie and take care of the egg. The limousine arrived, which startled Ash, even more by the mansion where Lillie lived. The butler, Hobbes, asked of Ash to let Pikachu stay in the courtyard, but Lillie permitted Ash to hold onto Pikachu, since he was her friend. After showing her room, Lillie read a book about eggs and placed the blue egg on some pillows on a sofa. Ash noticed a picture of Lillie and her family; Lillie stated her mother and brother are absent. Noting Lillie held a Lillipup, Ash wondered why couldn't she touch Pokémon now. After being explained by Hobbes the reason, the group had a meal and, after that, Ash wanted Lillie to touch Pokémon. However, his Pikachu, Rowlet and Rotom were moving, which scared Lillie. Regardless, she showed she could feed other Pokémon and gave some food for a Butterfree, who ate it from a bowl. Since Ash wanted to train as well, Hobbes volunteered to be his challenger. Lillie watched their battle and just as she went to check the egg, a Salandit tried to steal the egg, which she protected. Fortunately, Ash, Mallow and Hobbs arrived in time to stop Salandit, who was being chased off by Ash's Rowlet and Hobbes' Oricorio. Ash and Mallow comforted Lillie and pointed out she actually touched the egg, which made her really happy. Pikachu went to congratulate her, but Lillie was still frightened of other Pokémon. Regardless, she promised to watch over the egg. Mallow was glad Lillie was taking care of the egg. Lillie was nervous what would happen if the egg broke, but Mallow reminded her she gained courage, since she couldn't touch the egg at first. Both of them noticed Ash was pondering some thoughts. Ash explained to the class that Hala asked of him how would he deal with the Rattata and Raticate problem without fighting. Lillie believed they could find more about Rattata and Raticate's ecology, which the Rotom Pokédex explained out loud. The class soon learned the answer lied in Yungoos and Gumshoos, which were Rattata and Raticate's natural enemies.SM009: To Top a Totem! Lillie, along with her classmates, was at the party to celebrate Ash's Grand Trial of Melemele Island victory.SM010: Trial and Tribulation! Lillie spent a day at the beach with her classmates. She had Kukui watch over her egg, as she went into the sea with Mallow. She played in the sea with her friends before Kukui asked of them to observe the Pokémon and their habitats. Later on, she continued playing with her friends, with Popplio's bubble serving as a balloon.SM012: The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! During the Pokémon Pancake Race, Lillie was with Professor Kukui, as they both cheered for their classmates. Occasionally, Lillie also noticed her egg, which she nicknamed "Snowy", was glowing a bit. The next day, Lillie yelled out as the egg started shining. She and her classmates watched as the egg hatched into an Alolan Vulpix.SM013: Racing to a Big Event! Everyone was thrilled to see the egg hatched. Lillie went to touch Vulpix, but was still afraid. Suddenly, Samson Oak and Professor Kukui came, as the former's egg hatched into a red Vulpix. Lillie watched as the Alola Vulpix she nicknamed Snowy refused to play with the other Pokémon. The class decided Lillie should be Snowy's trainer, which surprised her. Lillie was given a Poké Ball by Professor Kukui; she threw it, which fell on Ash's head, hitting him. Still, the Ball fell on the floor and Snowy let itself be captured. Lillie sent Snowy out and went to touch it, but was still afraid. Still, her friends encouraged her to keep trying, as Ash stated he always wanted to be a friend of his Pokémon. Kukui also explained there were different bonds between people and Pokémon. After school was over, Lillie asked of her driver that he could go home, as she wanted to walk with her Snowy around town. She explained she and Snowy do not know much about each other and wanted to meet each other better. The two went around town and Lillie admitted she was afraid of Pokémon, but wanted to change that, since she loved Snowy. To start, she wanted to buy a malasada for Snowy. The two went into a restaurant, where Snowy chose a sweet to eat. Once done, the two continued walking until facing Team Rocket. Lillie and Snowy tried to flee, but since they were pursued, Snowy fired Powder Snow on the ground. Team Rocket tripped over the ice, giving Lillie and Snowy more time. However, the two were cornered. James sent Mareanie to fire Sludge Bomb, but was countered by Snowy's Powder Snow. Team Rocket claimed she should give Vulpix away, as there was no chance of winning. Lillie refused and her Snowy was hit by Mareanie's Sludge Bomb. Snowy was blown away, so Lillie jumped and held it. Fortunately, the two were saved by Ash, whose Rowlet used Leafage to lower them down. Team Rocket was furious, but were frozen by Snowy's Powder Snow and taken away by Bewear. After the trouble was over, Mallow was delighted to see that Lillie overcame her fear, as she held Snowy. The next day, Lillie showed to the class she could hug her Snowy, but was still afraid of other Pokémon like Togedemaru. Still, she wanted to continue seeking courage to befriend other Pokémon.SM014: Getting to Know You! Lillie listened to Ash, who explained how Rockruff came injured the other day and was told Rockruff was a wild Pokémon that Kukui took into his house. The next day, Lillie watched as Ash trained Rockruff and was surprised Ash took Rockruff's Rock Throw attack.SM015: Rocking Clawmark Hill! One day, Ash lost his Electrium-Z. This terrified Mallow, Lana, Lillie and Sophocles, as the latter explained that Kiawe would get mad at Ash and even punish him for losing such an important item. As Kiawe came, Lillie and others tried to distract Kiawe, then went away. The group went outside, where Lillie watched as Lana had her Popplio emit a bubble for Snowy. Lillie was glad for Snowy, who felt very excited at the fun it was having. Ash continued to avoid Kiawe until Pikachu and Rotom arrived. Rotom accussed Kiawe of being the culprit, which shocked the class. Rotom played a video, in which Lillie saw that Ash placed something in his pocket. Ash recalled after his fight with Kiawe the other day, he left the crystal at home, which got stuck in Rotom's wig. In the end, Lillie watched as Kiawe chased Rotom for accusing him and agreed with Sophcles.SM017: Crystal-Clear Sleuthing! Lillie and four of her friends went to Aina Cafeteria to taste Mallow's Mythic Alolan Stew, but got electrcuted; Mallow said she told Pikachu to electrify the stew. As Mallow's father explained more about the stew, Mallow explained she actually needed some yellow nectar. Lillie noted how it wasn't the time for the season of the yellow nectar. Mallow invited the group for another stew, using the yellow nectar she and Ash were looking for. Lillie, like his friends, liked the stew.SM018: A Seasoned Search! Lillie watched as Ash and Rockruff fought Hiroki and his Mudbray. As Ash announced he would want to battle against Tapu Koko, Lillie admired his determination. She reminded them Tapu Koko was an -type and -type Pokémon. The next day, she watched as Ash and Pikachu fought against Tapu Koko. Like others, she was shocked when Ash jumped off the cliff to save Pikachu, but was relieved that Tapu Koko saved both of them.SM019: A Guardian Rematch! As the class visited the mall, Lillie was browsing the shop with her Snowy. After mentioning the girls would like to visit the Alola Sunrise shop for numerous accessories, Sophocles, Kiawe and Rotom immediately ran off, leaving Ash to hang out with the girls. After Lillie and the others finished shopping, they wondered why Ash claimed they done their shopping in perfect timing.SM020: Partner Promises! Lillie was with Sophocles when they saw trouble on the beach. They, along with Mallow and Lana, arrived to Kiawe, who informed them Palossand captured Ash and Litten, being furious that the shovel it had on its head was sent into the ocean. While Popplio and Pikachu searched for the shovel, Lillie and the rest snuck behind Palossand. Kiawe distracted Palossand by having Turtonator and Charizard attack, while Lillie had Snowy use Powder Snow on Palossand to freeze it. Since Snowy didn't have enough power, Lillie and her friends started to make wind by swinging things. This powered up the Powder Snow and froze Palossand, though Snowy became too exhausted to do anything else. Still, Ash, Litten and Rotom were rescued, and Pikachu and Popplio returned the shovel to Palossand.SM022: A Shivering Shovel Search! Lillie was present at the Visitation Day of the Pokémon School, with her butler, Hobbes, being by her side. Ash introduced them to her mother, who was surprised Hobbes addressed her son as "mister". During Ash's presentation, when Ash started to make gestures of Pokémon like Samson did, Lillie became highly suspicious of Ash. Kukui took Rotom out of Ash's shirt, and let Ash continue with his own words; Ash gave an inspiring presentation, which amazed his classmates and the people that visited the school. Later, Lillie, with her classmates, found the Team Skull grunts causing trouble at the schoolyard. Still, she watched as Ash and his mother battled the grunts and won. Delia also called the group to repair the damage others made, and Lillie joined in.SM024: Alolan Open House! Lillie watched as Ash and Kiawe demonstrated their Z-Moves. Later, Kukui showed the class the replicas of the Z-Crystals, and taught the class how should they move while executing the Z-Move. Lillie and the others repeated their movements, being interested in the Z-Moves.SM025: A Team-on-Team Tussle! Sophocles, who had few days before moving away, gave his classmates maps of his favorite places. While Lillie showed her gratitude Lana was suspicious of Sophocles, who usually tried to hide his sweets from other people, a fact Mallow confirmed. After school was over, Lillie and her friends confronted Sophocles, who revealed he was moving away. Everyone was in shock, and decided that Sophocles should have a good time so he would remember everyone. Mallow claimed there was no time for feeling down, and took them all to her Cafeteria. The next day, during the farewell party, Mallow took Sophocles inside, along with Kiawe, Mimo and Lillie. Sphocles, however, wanted to explain the problems. Lillie admitted she was grateful that Sophocles was the first one that welcomed her to the school and showed her around. When Ash came to the Cafeteria, Mallow scold him for being late, though Ash brought a Charjabug to Sophocles as a present. Sophocles, who was touched by his friends' dedication, cried and told others that it was a misunderstanding he was moving away and that he would remain at the School. Lillie and others, however, were relieved Sophocles would remain, who thought his friends would abandon him for not saying the truth earlier.SM026: So Long, Sophocles! After the school was over, Lillie found her brother, Gladion, at a square. She met up with Ash, and introduced him to her brother, Gladion, and showed she could touch Snowy, who hatched from the egg. Gladion claimed she should take care of it and left, troubling Lillie for such a short, cold answer. Ash wanted to challenge Gladion, who noticed Ash had a Z-Ring. Lillie told Ash got it from Tapu Koko, and fought against that Pokémon, making Gladion at least consider Ash's challenge. Later, at the mansion, Lillie explained to Ash Gladion was her brother, who left about a year and half ago. She explained he wanted to train on his own, to reflect on his Pokémon, and noted how her brother had changed. Hobbes recalled how Gladion found an injured Eevee and helped it to be cured at the Pokémon Center, while Ash recalled how Gladion did wish Lillie to bond with Snowy by taking care of it. Lillie saw both of them were correct in that. The next day, Lillie wanted to approach her brother, who fought against Ash. Gladion left, making Lillie annoyed that he left so sudden once more.SM027: A Glaring Rivalry! Lillie was at School when Kukui announced the class would be playing Pokébase, with the famous player 'Olu'olu as their teacher. Lillie was the Right Fielder of Kiawe's team. As Pikachu hit the ball Kiawe threw to him, Lillie went to catch the ball. She started to panic, and her Snowy caught the ball, which Lillie was grateful for. Later, Ash's team won, and Lillie clapped for their victory. Since Team Rocket appeared, some of the classmates had a Pokébase match with them, with Lillie observing the play. She did note that Snorlax rarely ever moves, and had difficulty in playing the Pokébase. In the end, Lillie was glad that 'Olu'olu's Snorlax brought them the victory and was surprised that Bewear appeared and snatched Team Rocket away.SM028: Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper! Lillie was camping out with her classmates, and was preparing curry for the lunch. Since she had trouble lighting the cooker on, Litten used Ember to activate it. Lillie thanked Litten for that, but the fire was soon doused by Snowy, who wanted to serve Lillie. Lana terrified the group with a story how a certain traveler went into the forest they were currently in and fell asleep, then woke up being very skinny. Lillie and Mallow were terrified of something in the bush, which turned out to be just Ash's Rockruff. While having the lunch, Lillie admitted this was her first camping trip, and told she brought a lot of Potions, Repels, pajamas and dresses. After the lunch was over, Lillie was relaxing by the river with Snowy. However, after some time had passed, Lillie tried to find her Snowy, but was put to sleep, along with everyone else. Later, Ash and Sophocles, who were drained, came to the camp, they saw their classmates, except Lillie, were drained, too. Lillie watched as her friends massively ate the curry. The group noted everyone was put to sleep by a strange figure, and when they woke up, they were very hungry. Rotom blamed Lillie, who was the only one that was not hungry, but others pointed out she couldn't have made them hungry. Suddenly, the group saw a white figure, who emitted light particles and lulled everyone to sleep. When they woke up, everyone but Lillie felt hungry again, and found the figure was a Morelull. Lillie realized she was unaffected as the Repel did keep away Morelull from her, avoiding being drained. The Morelull was slightly sleepy, and hopped away to a doll. Lillie was embarrassed, as it was her doll that she slept with. Ash had Morelull drain his energy, while Ash ate the curry to replenish himself, astonishing Lillie for that feat. Later, the group followed Morelull, who joined others of its kind to a giant tree, where every Morelull evolved into a Shiinotic. The Shiinotic Ash befriended earlier thanked them and pulled them all to sleep. The next morning, everyone woke up and saw they were not hungry anymore, as Shiinotic returned their energy back. However, Lillie was unaffected because she had pokemon spray, making the Pokémon keep away from her and grew more hungrier.SM029: Lulled to La-La Land! Lillie had her Snowy race with the other classmates' Pokémon. The Pokémon raced around the classroom and the winner was Pikachu. Kukui came and stated their homework was to trade Pokémon and take care of it for two days. Lillie and Ash traded their Pokémon, as Rotom assured her that it knew Snowy's favorite recipes of Pokémon food. Lillie was reassured; she bid farewell to Ash and Snowy, then went with Pikachu inside her car. At the mansion, Lillie told to Hobbes her homework was to take care of Pikachu. While she knew Ash would take good care of her Snowy, she was uncertain if she could do the same to his Pikachu, who ate the sweets she had prepared. Lillie was scared, and tried to touch Pikachu, but was unable to. Still, she promised to find a way to touch Pikachu. She took him to the playground and took some notes of him. The next day, Lillie gave a bowl of fruit to Pikachu. Recalling Pikachu's bond with Ash, Lillie felt the best way to bond with him was by having a battle. Lillie had Pikachu battle Hobbes' Oricorio, but Pikachu was overwhelmed by Oricorio's attacks. Lillie snapped out of her moment, seeing if she thought about losing, she wouldn't be able to touch Pikachu. Lillie asked Pikachu if he trusted her, and Pikachu confirmed this. With Quick Attack and Thunderbolt, Pikachu defeated Oricorio. Lillie was thrilled and hugged Pikachu; when she realized that she was touching him, she did not mind, instead commenting on how warm he was. The next day, Lillie showed to everyone she could touch Pikachu. Ash was amazed and challenged Lillie to a battle, to show how much he and Snowy were training. Lillie accepted, and she and Pikachu fought Ash and Snowy.SM030: The Ol' Raise and Switch! Olivia visited the Pokémon School and met the heroes, and their Pokémon. With everyone ready, Olivia led the class to a boat, which sailed off to Akala Island. As they sailed off, they found a Wailmer being attacked by the Bruxish. Once Bruxish was defeated, Lillie watched as others dived in to rescue Wailmer, and succeeded. At evening, the class arrived to Akala Island.SM031: The Island Whisperer! For their course, the class chose a Stoutland as partner; Lillie even dressed herself accordingly for that. Later, the class went off to find treasure with the Stoutland they chose. Lillie was unable to ride Stoutland; she tried to approach it, but the Stoutland eyed her and scared her away. Kukui and Olivia encouraged Lillie to continue on and try. Lillie, who remembered her bonding with Pikachu and Snowy, continued on. As Olivia was evaluating the items the class had found, she and Kukui showed that Lillie was able to mount on Stoutland. In the end, Lana and Lillie were both pleased for the progress they made that day.SM032: Treasure Hunt, Akala Style! Lillie went with her friends, except Ash and Lana, to Kiawe's farm. There, Lillie gave Snowy some food and Moo Moo Milk, ignoring Kiawe's pleads to help him with the chores. She was impressed by the milk, as Snowy immediately ate the food dipped in the milk. Returning to the Pokémon Center, Lillie was amazed that Lana had a Z-Ring and a Z-Crystal, and was unamused by her joke that she caught a Mega Gyarados.SM033: Big Sky, Small Fry! Lillie and others attended Olivia's class. Olivia told they had to cook, but Lillie was displeased, since she could not cook. Regardless, she paired up with Kiawe to find the ingredients for the Akala curry. Later on, at the table, Lillie listened how Ash battled Totem Lurantis, and congratulated him for passing the Trial.SM035: Currying Favor and Flavor! Lillie watched the battle between Ash and Olivia, and was excited to see the Grand Trial in person. As the two had a Double Battle, Lillie wondered if Ash could attack with two of his Pokémon at the same time. Sophocles confirmed this, as a trainer has to show their power. She was also surprised at Rockruff's aggressive behavior, which resulted in Rowlet fainting. After Ash defeated Olivia, Lillie and others congratulated him for the victory.SM036: Trials and Determinations! The next day, at morning, Lillie was surprised that Ash was missing. Ash and Pikachu returned, the former explained Rockruff went missing, making everyone search for it. The next day, Lillie and others admired Ash's Lycanroc in Dusk Form, as they sailed back to Melemele Island.SM037: Rising from the Ruins! Lillie was at school when Mallow went to her cafeteria, to prepare herself for the TV presentation. Later, she went with his friends to the cafeteria, and was shocked to hear from Abe that Mallow ran away. Lana believed Mallow went to the forest, and Lillie confirmed this, since Mallow usually went there to gather ingredients. The group went to search for Mallow, and tumbled down a hill, finding her at Oranguru's hut. Lillie watched as Mallow hugged her father, who complimented her on all the work she did recently.SM039 When the group went to the Kanto region for a special session, Lillie became concerned when Snowy became sick after the flight. Brock came and after a quick examination, told her that Snowy was suffering from motion sickness which would be dispersed soon. At Professor Oak's lab, she saw various Pokémon and was delighted when a Kantonian Ninetails befriended Snowy. She was also excited to see a Jigglypuff, though she fell asleep upon hearing it sing and had her face doodled on as a result. SM042 Lillie later battled Brock's Geodude with Sophocles and Togedemaru. She had Snowy use Powder Freeze on Geodude, who canceled it out with Gyro Ball. She is amazed by how knowledgeable the Gym Leaders are and later watches Kiawe battle Brock's Steelix while Ash battles Misty's Gyarados. SM043 Lillie is also the one who nicknamed the rare Pokémon Ash had found named Nebby. Upon her reunion with her mother Lusamine who is revealed as one of the members of Aether Foundation, Lillie finally shows her rebellious side when she became annoyed towards her mother due to her ditzy and doting behavior as well as her actions where she allows Clefairy to evolve into Clefable by touching the Moon Stone which Lillie claims the Clefairy is her very first Pokémon before Snowy causing both of them to have a fell out. But when they arrived at the Aether Foundation, she also watches her mother allows Ash to take care of Nebby after she confirms that Nebby is an Ultra Beast. SM044 Pokémon On hand Befriended Temporary Given Away Trivia *Like Misty who nicknamed her two Luvdisc Caserin and Luverin, and James who nicknamed his Growlithe Growlie, Lillie is the second main character that nicknamed her Pokémon. In this case, Vulpix as Snowy. Gallery young lillie.png|Lillie in a Family Photo with her mother, Lusamine and brother Gladion. Lillie's debut.png|Lillie's first appearance Lillie and Mallow in Water.jpg|Lillie and Mallow playing in the water Lillie hugs Shiron.png|Lillie with an affectionate Snowy Lillie and Shiron.JPG|Lillie hugging Snowy Shiron freezes Lillie.png|Lillie being freezed by Snowy Lillie Shiron in POSE.JPG|Lillie and Snowy dancing in the ending theme Lillie and Pikachu.jpg|Lillie with Pikachu on her shoulder See also Lillie (Adventures) References Category:Ash's Companions Category:Protagonists Category:Main characters Category:Trainers with Z-Rings